


Life's Trials

by DragonousSenses



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 20:43:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18351350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonousSenses/pseuds/DragonousSenses
Summary: Its just another typical day in Aurora's life. Nothing more. At least that's how things started...





	1. Chapter 1

Aurora let out a deep sigh and leaned her head on her hand. School was really boring today. She didn’t know why, but she just couldn’t focus today. She felt someone tap her shoulder and she turned to a very concerned Danny. “Are you okay? You seem really down today. Is something bothering you?” He said frowning. Aurora ran her hand through her long blond hair and said, “I just feel really tired. I haven’t been sleeping well lately.”

“That doesn’t sound good. Are you sure you’re okay?” _I really must look like crap…_ She thought.

She shook her head frantically and said, “I’m fine, really! I just need to get some sleep!”

He still looked doubtful, but he sighed, running his hand through his black hair, and said, “Fine, but if you need to talk, I’ll be right here.”

 “Thanks.” She smiled and replied. The bell rang, and everyone got up and headed for the door. Aurora picked up her green backpack and followed. She began the long walk home. She jumped when a low rumble came out of nowhere. Great, it was raining outside. Just perfect.

She turned as she heard someone cough. Danny was standing behind her holding a striped umbrella. He was wearing a blue-striped t-shirt, jeans, and red sneakers.

 He grinned and said, “Need a hand?” “That would be nice.” She laughed. He walked over, and they walked outside under the shelter of his umbrella. It was pouring outside, and the streets were like a gigantic ocean.

“It was a really bad idea to wear this.” She frowned. She was wearing a long red dress, black sneakers, and a white scarf.  “It looks good on you though.” He said laughing. She blushed and said, “Thanks.” A huge flash shot across the sky and she let out a yelp of surprise. Danny laughed and said, “Nature is not very friendly today!”

Aurora gave him a glaring look with her red eyes and said, “No kidding!” He grinned and was about to say something when, out of the corner of her eye she saw a flash. She felt a sharp stinging sensation course through her body. The next thing she knew, she heard him yell, “Aurora!” Then everything went black.

She felt the world fall away and she was floating in complete darkness. She heard someone calling to her. The voice pierced the darkness and she sat up gasping. She looked around wildly and saw that she was in a forest. The bare trees were shrouded in a thick fog. _How did I get here?!_ She thought frantically.

“You are here to pass the trials.” A deep gravelly voice said. She jumped up and yelled, “W-Who are you? Where is this?” She turned to see a crow sitting on a branch staring at her. Before her eyes it transformed into a tall dark figure. He had long unkempt black hair hanging over his grey eyes. He was in a tattered robe and dark pants. His bare ghostly feet hung over the branch. She stared at this strange person.

“W-who are you?” She asked breathlessly. He tilted his head and smiled a thin smile. “I am called Crowe and I am here to guide you.” He replied. Aurora’s eyes widened as she realized it must have been him, she had heard. “Guide me? What is this place?” Aurora continued to look around in confusion. He floated down from the tree, “I told you, you are here to pass the trials of this land. I shall guide you through here to someone who can further help you.”

“Trials? What do you mean?” Irritation began to seep into her voice. He smiled at her again and replied, “Only you know the answer. It will be revealed in time.” He held out a thin pasty hand, “Shall we begin?” _What have I gotten myself into?_ She thought. She sighed and took his cold hand. He nodded, and they started walking through the dim forest.

“Tell me about yourself. How have you been lately?” He said. Aurora looked at him with surprise and some reluctance as she glanced around her. “Why do you want to know?” She asked softly.

He glanced at her with dim eyes, “In this land, I exist to listen to those that come here. If you want to make it through the trials, you need to be honest and hide nothing. Your fears and doubts will be used against you.”

 “Okay, I’ll tell you.” She said looking down with a sigh.  

He tilted her head up looked into her eyes, “There is no need to be nervous. Just speak what you want to say, and I shall listen.” She nodded, and took a deep breath, “I’ve been feeling down lately, and I don’t know why. I haven’t been sleeping well and everyone is worried.” Crowe put his hand on his chin in thought before he replied,

 “It sounds like something is bothering you. Has anything interesting been happening lately?”

 “Well, my friend Danny’s been acting a little strange lately.” She said saying heavily.

Crowe tilted his head, “That sounds like something of concern. What kind of “strange” do you mean?”

 “I don’t know. He’s just been excessively friendly and more curious than he should be…” She wrapped her arms around herself tensely and shivered. Crowe gave her shoulder a supportive pat, “I have a feeling there is a simple explanation for that. I suggest you ask him about it.”

Aurora let out a sigh of relief, “If you think it’s not that bad, I guess I’ll talk with him about it later. When I get out of here.”

Crowe grinned and said, “The important thing is that you know what is bothering you now. You feel better now right?” Aurora realized that he was right. All the exhaustion and frustration she’d been feeling for the past few weeks was completely gone. Crowe must have sensed her thoughts because he let out a low chuckle and said, “I thought so. You have done well.” She turned to look at him with confusion and realized that they were no longer in the forest. There was a long stone pathway in front of them and what looked like cherry trees lining it. “When did we get here?” She said with surprise. Crowe let out a burst of laughter and replied, “You have passed the first trial. You can continue to the next part of your journey. Sadly, this is where we part ways. Someone else shall guide you further.”

She smiled and gave him a big hug. She felt him tense in surprise. “Thanks for helping me. I won’t forget you.” She said. He patted her back and replied, “I am glad to have met you also Aurora. I will always be near when you need me.” She turned and waved goodbye as she headed down the path. The last thing she saw as she turned a corner was Crowe disappear and fly off into the woods in his bird form.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its just another typical day in Aurora's life. Nothing more. At least that's how things started...

She continued along the path deep in thought. Wherever I am at least the people who live here seem nice. Danny will never believe me when I tell him. She thought. She sighed and wondered about what she and Crowe had just talked about. She hadn’t realized that she was that worried about Danny. She hoped whatever was causing him to act so strangely wasn’t going to be a problem.

She looked up as the distinct sound of music floated in the air. It sounded like it was coming from around the bend. She cautiously peered around the corner and let out a gasp of surprise. It looked like some sort of fair. There was a big stage with colored lights behind what looked like food stalls. She carefully walked between the rows of stalls. They were empty and looked like they hadn’t been used for a long time. She thought she saw someone sitting on the edge of the stage watching her approach.

As she got closer she could tell that she had been right. A man dressed in stripped Victorian era clothing was sitting on the stage smiling at her. He stood up and bowed as she reached the stage. “Welcome to your next trial my fair lady. I shall be your guide. I am the marvelous Quinn, at your service.” He said in a charming way, tipping his top hat. Aurora blushed and said, “Uh, nice to meet you.”

He smiled politely, his green eyes flashing with amusement, and replied, “There is no need to feel embarrassed my dear. It is a gentleman’s duty to help a beautiful maiden such as you.” Aurora blushed further at the compliment and said, “Thank you for being so kind.” He smiled and motioned her to join him on the stage.

She walked up the sidesteps and walked up to him. He towered over her and held her hands. “May I have the pleasure of dancing with you my lady?” he said softly. Aurora looked up at him in surprise and said, “I’m not that good at dancing. I’ll mess up.” He grinned and said, “Nonsense! One as lovely as you will dance wonderfully. I shall ensure that you will be safe the entire time.” She sighed and said, “Okay.” He smiled and said, “Let us begin then. I shall go slowly.” He whisked her around effortlessly and she felt like she was floating. Her scarf fluttered around her like wings. The music was playing slowly and rhythmically to their steps. She hadn’t felt this confident in a long time and she realized she was now leading the dance. As the music ended, Quinn bowed and clapped his gloved hands. “Bravo my dear! You are a dancer of the highest distinction. I’ve never been so pleased. You have passed the second trial with ease.” He said with enthusiasm. She looked up and said, “I didn’t do anything but dance. I didn’t pass any trial.” Quinn chuckled and said, “You feel more confident about your abilities though don’t you? The manner in which you lead showed that.” She realized that Quinn was right. Her fear about making a mistake was gone.

He bowed and said, “It is time for you to take your final trial. I know you shall overcome it with ease. I hope to meet you again my dear lady. Farewell, for now.” He kissed her hand and motioned for her to go through the curtain. She smiled and did as he told her. There was another path that led even further onwards. She stepped onto it and began to follow it wondering where it would lead her this time. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its just another typical day in Aurora's life. Nothing more. At least that's how things started...

Aurora hummed a light hearted tune as she continued along the path. She hadn’t felt like this for what seemed like years. She hadn’t noticed how miserable she’d been until she met Crowe and Quinn. Why was I so blind? She thought. She was happy she’d ended up here.

She stopped when she heard a noise coming from further down the path. It sounded like a laugh… She cautiously headed in the direction it came from. The air around her became filled with a thick fog and she struggled to see where she was going. She stopped in her tracks when she saw a dark form standing in front of her.

“Hello? Are you okay?” She asked nervously. The figure turned to her and she gasped in shock. Danny stood there staring at her with an ominous grin. “Danny?! How did you get here?! What’s going on?!” She stammered. He threw back his head and laughed evilly. “You don’t get it do you? You’re an embarrassment! Stop following me!” He answered darkly. She was stunned at his hurtful words and could only stand there in shock.

He stepped towards her menacingly and growled, “Are you still here? How hard is it to understand that I don’t want you near me?” Aurora shook her head and yelled, “Why are you saying those things?! Why are you being so mean?!” He laughed at her words and replied, “You really are stupid! You only act like my friend because you want to be accepted!” Aurora fell to her knees astounded at his spite. He towered over her and taunted, “You’re nothing! Get lost hypocrite!” He laughed and kept repeating the liar over and over. Aurora held her head, tears streaming down her face. “Stop it, stop it!” She cried. He laughed even harder and yelled even louder.

“STOP!” Aurora screamed. She stood up in anger and glared at him. “How dare you say such horrible things! I thought you were my friend! I hang out with you to be accepted?! That’s what you think of me?! I would never hang out with someone to feel important! If anyone is the liar here, it’s you!” She yelled. She stood there sobbing into her hands for a few tense minutes. Then, a voice cut through the fog saying, “Well done! I had no idea you had it in you!” She looked up in surprise and Danny was gone.

A girl in a pink dress with a flower in her long blond hair and black boots stood there clapping her hands. “Who are you? What just happened?” Aurora asked in confusion. The girl smiled and replied, “I’m Kara and you just passed the last trial! Good job!” Aurora wiped the tears from her eyes with her scarf and said, “I still don’t understand… Why did you do something so cruel?” Kara tilted her head and said, “I don’t choose what you see. You did it to yourself.” Aurora frowned and said, “I made Danny say those horrible things?” Kara smiled and replied, “That wasn’t your friend. That was what you didn’t want to happen.” Aurora looked at her in surprise and Kara held out her hand and said, “You passed with flying colors. Now let’s get you home.”

Aurora smiled and took her hand. “Thank you. I can’t wait to see Danny for real.” She said. Kara laughed and replied, “Then let’s go. He’ll be waiting.” She led Aurora further down the path until they came to a small pond. Kara pointed at it and said, “Just close your eyes and jump in. You’ll be home before you know it.” Aurora nodded and said, “Thank you.” She took a deep breath and jumped in with a splash. She closed her eyes as she floated downwards. She felt herself slipping through the darkness until she lost awareness.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its just another typical day in Aurora's life. Nothing more. At least that's how things started...

Aurora slowly opened her eyes to see Danny standing over her worriedly. He let out a cry of relief and hugged her tightly. “Thank God you’re okay! I thought you were dead!” He sobbed. She realized she was in a hospital bed and asked, “How did I get here? What happened?” He let go and sat near her. “You were struck by lightning, so I rushed you to the hospital. They said you probably wouldn’t make it. I’m so glad they were wrong!” He explained. He started sobbing again and Aurora patted his hand. “I’m okay now, so don’t worry. I’m not going anywhere.” She said. Danny sniffed and said, “I know. I’m just so happy to see you.”

Aurora smiled and said, “I just want you to know that I’ll always be here for you. You can tell me anything.” Danny blushed and said, “I’m glad to hear that. I’ve always liked you, you know. You’re such a nice person.” Aurora laughed and said, “So that’s why you’ve been so friendly lately! I’m glad to hear it. I’ve always liked you too.” Danny looked surprised and said, “Do you really mean it? I don’t know what to say!” Aurora grinned and said, “I do.” She leaned over and kissed him. He stared at her in shock and said, “What was that for?” She smiled and said, “An answer to your question.”

He smiled and held her hand. “When you feel better do you want to catch a movie or something?” He asked. She smiled and said, “That would be great.” He grinned and said, “Okay, so next Saturday at eight?” She nodded and he laughed and said, “Great, I’ll go get you something to drink. You must be really thirsty.” He got up and closed the door softly. She leaned back against the pillow with a sigh. Was everything she went through just a dream? She glanced at the window and gasped. There was a crow sitting there staring at her. She smiled and said, “Thank you for helping me. I’m really grateful to all of you. You’ll always be with me. Right, Crowe?” It squawked and she watched it fly off, happy with her new life.   



End file.
